


It's Enough For Me to Feel (Oh)

by orphan_account



Series: Oh Brother, Where You Be? [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, completely and utterly and AU, olderbrother!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 09:57:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Derek Hale, you’re my hero.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Enough For Me to Feel (Oh)

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ll be upfront and admit that this was definitely (but mildly) inspired by indecent-drawer’s olderbrother!Derek AU. Except, the only similarities are that Scott and Derek are brothers (by marriage (kind of) (because in my mind it’s Peter/Melissa and I’m not sure about her AU)) and Sterek is going to happen.
> 
> And by ‘is going’ I mean that I’ll eventually write a companion piece to this.
> 
> Anyways, this is just all kinds of AU—Scott and Stiles aren’t friends (yet) and there are no werewolves, and da da da ON WITH THE FIC. SUPER FLUFFY

“I don't know how you convinced me to do this.”

Scott makes a downright pitiful noise. “Dude! You were _invited_.”

“I don't want to be here.”

“Dude.”

“I will not hesitate to throw you out the window.”

Scott follows Derek's gaze to the window nearest them; he stares as though contemplating his options. Eventually, he shrugs. “We're on the first floor, I'll live.”

“How unfortunate.” Derek drawls, sipping the too sweet punch with a sour expression. “We look ridiculous, you realize that.”

“We look _awesome_.” Scott retaliates, gesturing to his own costume. “I make a great Loki.” And, okay, Derek has to admit that his little brother (not that little, since Derek is recently twenty one, and Scott is headed fast towards eighteen) looks good in the greens and golds, a homemade staff that lights up at the press of a button. It's elaborate, and might fit in better at a geek convention rather than a high school Halloween party, but. Oh well.

“We look stupid.” Derek says again, itching at the blonde wig. Scott went all out, so at least the wig is nice quality, not stringy or easily tangled. But Derek feels stupid, caught between a drag queen and a bad hooker when he's _supposed_ to be Thor.

“Oh my _god_.”

“Hey, Stilinski.” Scott greets with a nod and a grin.

Derek looks over, cup of punch partially obscuring his face, as he watches Scott talk to the Stilinski kid, the sheriff's son. He's dressed in all red and gold—Flash, except his mask is pulled down.

“You guys look _amazing_.” Stiles gushes, motioning to them. “Seriously, there should be awards for your costumes because these are _flawless_.” Stiles grabs at Scott's cloak and grins at the fabric. He turns to Derek and absolutely swoons. “Ermagerd,” he says in a nasally voice. Scott laughs but Derek feels lost, and stays silent. “You, that's just not fair. That's so unfair.” Stiles throws his hands in the air. “I'm so done.”

And he..

He walks away.

He just _walks_ the fuck _away_.

Once Stilinski is lost in the mingle throng of people, Derek turns to Scott. “What just happened?”

“That's Stilinski. He's pretty cool.” Scott says. “He stays below the radar for the most part.” Scott blinks, and Derek can see him reconsidering his words. “Well, actually, he's kind of everywhere. He's on the lacrosse team but he's stuck on the bench, and he works for the school paper but the Matt kid hates him so he's stuck doing lunch exposes, and I think he's on the mathletes? I dunno.”

Derek stares at the spot where Stiles merged with the crowd. He stares until Scott drags him around to show off. (Because Derek is the only reason Scott was let into this party, and Derek was only invited because Lydia Martin has a perma-lady-hard on for him despite the age difference.)

)

After Derek has spent ten minutes watching Scott awkwardly flirt with the new girl in town, and after another fifteen minutes spent fending off far too young and slobbery high school girls, Derek slips outside into fresh air. The house is huge, and the party is about three times too big for even this house, so the outside is just as packed as the inside. Derek briefly wonders if the entire high school is here, and thinks that it isn't impossible.

“Fuck off Stilinski!” Is loud and sharp, and forces silence over the party goers. “No one even wants you here!” Derek glares into his punch because _what the actual fuck_. “Just leave! Why don't you follow your mom's footsteps and crash into a fucking tree or something!”

And Derek, who lost his mom (his entire family, actually, everyone but his uncle), declares that the last straw. He shoves mercilessly through people, and even uses the meekly inflated Mjolnir to whack people out of the way. He has no remorse, since they just drunkenly stumble out of his way anyways. All eyes are focused on whatever Stilinski has gotten into, and not on Derek.

“Don't you get it, Stilinski? No one fucking cares about your stupid little articles, or about _math_ , or that you're the team's _mascot_.” Derek, after he breaks through the crowd beside the pool, watches some kid—all tacky highlights and American Eagle douchbaggery—shouts in Stilinski's face. The kid yelling is dressed in a posh suit, his mobster hat tilting off his head another few inches each time he shouts. “Just stay out of everyone's lives, Stilinski!”

And with that, the kid plants his hands against Stilinski's chest and gives him a firm, hard shove into the pool.

Derek watches the scene unfold as if in slow motion, as Stilinski falls with a squawk, and a splash, and the kids around him erupt in cruel laughter. Derek's fingers clench around the hammer.

He relishes the kid's full body jump as Derek grips his shoulder. As the kid turns, Derek recognizes him as the Whittemore's kid, a rich boy with a lot of bark and a gross bite. Derek grins, and absolutely drinks in the way Jackson starts to shake. Jackson tries to play it off, though, and fails. His voice cracks.

“Oh, sorry, did you want a crack a-at him?” He laughs but it's weak, and Derek's grin widens. “Uh, dude?”

Derek lets the plastic Mjolnir drop, and sends his fist into Whittemore's jaw, savoring the _crunch_.

Whittemore stumbles back with a yelp, holding his rapidly swelling face and rushing into the crowd, to the house, crying about restraining orders and how his father will be hearing about this.

Derek seethes for a moment, before remembering Stilinski. He drops to a crouch by the pool, and meets Stilinski's wide eyes. “Are you alright?” Derek asks, holding out a hand. Stiles, though soaking wet, takes it and allows Derek to haul him up out of the pool.

“What's your name?” Stilinski says instead of answering.

“Derek Hale.”

Stilinski swoons again, and grips Derek's hand. “Derek Hale, you're my hero.”

Derek can't stop the laughter that rushes out of his throat, and doubts anyone would've been able to resist the kid's perfect [_Cameron_ impression](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FP0-XWHkTdc). Stilinski beams.

“I'm Stiles.” He tacks on. “And yeah, I'm alright. Thanks.”

Derek leans down to grab his hammer again. Stiles is still grinning at him when he stands. “You here alone?”

“I'm always alone,” and though it's said with a laugh, it's got a familiar bitter taste to it. Derek smiles sadly.

“Wanna get some punch?” Derek asks, leading the way and stifling a laugh at the way the crowd simply parts, like he's Moses or something.

“I'd like that.” Stiles' eyes are _sparkling_ , all amber hues and deep browns. “I'd like that a lot.” Derek returns the smile and guides him back into the house by the small of his back. And, as they pass Scott and New Girl, Derek makes sure to mention how cute Scott was when he was six, and used to run around the house with his diaper on his head.

It's especially worth it for the way Stiles falls against him in breathless laughter.


End file.
